


Little Ghost

by NoxTrashFiend, Sixylicious



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxTrashFiend/pseuds/NoxTrashFiend, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixylicious/pseuds/Sixylicious
Summary: The Khajiit of Pellitine are survivors, from the Knahaten flu and resulting fires to the attempted takeover by the New Moon cult. But for one orphan, today's dragon attack will change her life forever.When Khalomani came to Senchal, he was supposed to be on vacation. Instead he finds himself becoming a father.Adopted family fluff taking place several years post-canon.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. The Meeting

The Mask-bearer was back. This time, there was another Khajiit with him, a slightly shorter Suthay in black leathers, patterned like the clouded senche-leopards that prowled the Tenmar jungles. Irisi’s stomach growled as she watched them pass. The Suthay glanced over to her, tugged on the Mask-bearer, then both stopped. She was given five gold pieces by the Suthay, his mouth moving too quickly for her to read his lips before they both moved on.

Irisi hid the coins in her dress as they vanished into Senchal Palace.

***

It had been a week since the Mask-bearer came to visit. The big house at the southeast gate was occupied, the Shields that always stood guard now actually doing their job instead of swapping stories in front of an empty house. Irisi hadn’t seen the Mask-bearer himself in a day or two, but the Suthay had been in the market a few times. He’d even given her a few more coins. He seemed nice, but he worked for the Mask-bearer and none of the beggars bothered him. The Mask-bearer was a hero, but he was also scary. Far too scary for Irisi to approach on her own. But the Suthay who worked for him… maybe she would try.

The first time Irisi worked up the courage to approach, he got a little tug on his shirt hem, and then she held out her little pouch and blinked up at him.

She got a confused little stare with those somewhat mismatched eyes. He'd never seen the pouch before. She'd never had to hold it out.

She was shaking a little bit... probably nervous.

But he sat down in the path in front of her, dug through his bag, and pulled out a thermos and handed it over.

She looked very confused.

"...It's soup?"

After a moment she opened it, sniffed it, then started eating. She seemed less nervous now.

It wasn’t the best soup in the world, but it was edible, and the thermos was full of it.

Considering she hadn't eaten anything but stale bread and overripe fruit in a few days, it was amazing. He might not get any soup back though.

That was fine. The soup was more or less for if he got hungry in the refuge.

He got back an empty thermos.

He gave her a good amount of coin too, patted her head, and then just went about his business, putting the thermos back in his bag.

She gave him a disbelieving look, that was a lot of coins... but then she smiled brightly up at him. She spent that night carefully hiding coins in places in the hope that she could hold onto it longer.

The next morning, Mani strolled on by. She didn't have to tug on him for him to stop and tap on her shoulder.

Irisi was brushing her hair with a broken comb when he walked by. She looked up when he tapped on her shoulder, confused. People didn't normally get her attention...

She was given a little cardboard box, Mani smiling a bit, tail swishing behind him. Inside was a sweetroll.

He got the biggest smile.

He smiled back, left her a bit of coin, then scurried off.

The coin got tucked into her dress and she immediately scarfed down the sweetroll.

She didn't see him the next day. Or the day after. But she found him in the refuge the third day, busy with papers. It was pouring outside.

Irisi was miserable on the third day. The storm had caught her unaware, so by the time she made it into the refuge she was soaked through. She took a seat by the fire and pulled her blanket around herself, even though it was soaked too. She was shivering.

She caught sight of a familiar Khajiit, but he wasn’t paying much attention to anyone.

_ Sneeze! _ She let out a quiet little whine.

She saw that Khajiit's ear flick.

He got up from his work, gently set a familiar thermos down beside her, and took her blanket.

She picked the thermos up, her hands shaking a little bit. Taking the blanket got a little whine, but the hot soup was enough to distract her.

Enough to distract her until she got a dry blanket wrapped around her? Hopefully.

More than enough. She smiled up at him when he wrapped her in the dry blanket. She looked exhausted and she was eating a lot more slowly than the last time he gave her soup.

Her hair got ruffled, a little smile and a point toward Khati's corner of the refuge being given before he wandered back off.

Half an hour or so later, he felt a gentle poke on his shoulder. There she was, extending the empty thermos to him with a shaking hand. The new blanket was still clutched tightly around her.

Mani looked down at her, blinking a few times. He gave a little smile, taking the thermos and setting it on the desk. "Thank you."

She smiled weakly and turned to leave him alone, but she only made it a few feet before she swayed visibly. A moment later she was on the floor, seeming disoriented.

Had she tripped or had she passed out...?

That wasn’t tripping, that was either being sick, dehydrated, or both. So she was picked up. Carried over to Khati's corner. And Mani took all the pillows they had hidden around and made her a pillow nest to rest in.

She was burning up, feverish. She just let him carry her, too weak to protest.

Thankfully, Khati was always prepared for when he got sick at the desk… Mani took full advantage of the medicines they kept hidden in the drawers.

He'd have to feed it to her, probably...

That wasn't a problem. He'd fed and force-fed people before.

At least once she realized what he was doing, she let him help her take the medicine.

That was fine. He put a few extra blankets on her. Quietly told her he'd be nearby if she needed him.

She wrapped herself up in the blankets and let herself fall asleep.

She would wake up to find Mani dozing at the desk, but... He was still there at least.

She tugged at his shirt, trying to wake him.

He lifted his head just a bit, opening an eye and perking an ear. "...yes..?"

"Water...?" Her voice was almost inaudible. This was the first time he'd even heard her speak.

He blinked a few times before reaching into his bag, giving her his old waterskin and a little smile. "Water."

She took it and smiled, then wandered back over to the pile of pillows with it. Once she was sitting back down, she took a drink.

It was entirely water, thankfully.

She just sipped at it slowly, rubbing her throat every so often.

She was left to her business, Mani getting comfortable at the desk again.

He wasn't getting his waterskin back, at least not with any water in it.

Which was fine... He didn't expect it back anyway.

It looked like she planned on staying in the pillow pile until she felt better. This was nice, she never got beds this comfy.

Probably never got left anywhere close to this alone, either...

Never in a place where she felt even somewhat safe. She was used to hiding, staying unnoticed. That was how she'd survived.

He got poked again a couple of hours later.

He was sleeping again, curled up in the chair. He opened his other eye this time, ears perking.

"Yeees?"

She coughed, looking a little sheepish, then pointed at her stomach... which promptly growled as if on cue. She was hungry?

He blinked at her. ...Reached into that magic bag...

_ Blinkblink. _ What was he going to find?

A moment later, he produced a little box, handing it over with a smile.

She took it and opened it.

....A sandwich?

_ Sniffsniff.  _ It seemed safe enough to eat. He hadn't given her anything bad, so...

_ Spicy. _

...she started coughing again. Spicy wasn't a good idea, apparently.

"Oh." He furrowed his brows a bit. ...Didn't think about that. "...This one didn't bring anything else.."

She shrugged, gave him an apologetic smile, and handed the sandwich back. No one else down here would probably give her food... half were criminals and the other half were just as poor as she was.

Was it still raining outside?

It was. Lightly, but... It was, unfortunately.

So she wasn't going to leave the refuge to look for food. She just went back over to the pillow nest and buried herself in blankets again.

She was probably used to being hungry.

Probably… Mani disappeared for a while, but... When he came back, he sat himself down beside her pillow pile and held out three fish kabobs out for her.

She was asleep...

...He would just keep them until she woke, then.

That turned out to be an hour or so later when he heard little footsteps behind him.

He looked down as soon as he heard them, lifting a brow. "The kitten is awake?"

She was, and she looked like she was feeling a little better. She smiled up at him.

He smiled back, gently handing her the plate he'd set aside.

Her whole face lit up as she took the plate with the fish kabobs. Her hands glowed briefly gold and then they were steaming hot again. Soon she was sitting beside the desk eating happily.

He gave her a little smile, giving her head a pat.

What was that soft rumbling noise? Was she purring?

...Oh no...

He chuckled, simply shaking his head and going back to his work. He was probably going to be pulled away from it for one reason or another soon, though.

There was a little weight against his side... she'd fallen asleep again leaning against his chair.

He glanced down now and then while she was there, sighing softly and shaking his head.

Khati wouldn't approve of him letting the beggars become dependent, but... She was sick. And a child. He had to care...

Difficult not to care when he knew how often people just overlooked her. Senchal had too many refugees for the city to handle, and some just slipped through the cracks.

The scrawny, talentless, and young ones in particular.

She napped beside him for a while, then woke and vanished back into the pile of pillows.

He didn't see her again for a few days, as she was probably still recovering, but three days after the rain she was back in her usual spot, begging for food or coin.

He passed her, almost. Tired, obviously. But he stopped. Gave her a bit of coin.

She grabbed his hand before he could pull away and pressed something into it. A little bead, wooden, in the shape of a star.

He blinked a few times, gazing at it and smiling just a little.

"...Pretty. Thank you.."

She smiled back and nodded.

He ruffled her hair before going along his way, gently weaving the bead in as he walked.

His coin bought her a new dress, though it wouldn't be new for long. She was still living in a half-ruined house in the outskirts of Senchal, after all.

She was. But it was something. Maybe he could ask Khati for help making clothes... He was good with leatherworking, but just clothes?

There was little Khati wouldn't do for his sons.

...Except maybe save Mani the grief of explaining a dress.

Well, yes. And Khati was a little concerned about how much Mani was spoiling this beggar, but she was a child... so he accepted it. It made Mani happy.

It made Mani happy, and he wasn't going to be in Senchal much longer… He probably spoiled the homeless in Auridon, too...

Almost certainly. It was good that there weren't as many in Auridon for him to spoil.

Definitely. Granted, Mani did as Mani did. Which... Generally didn't involve working too close to town.

The little beggar girl would miss him when he left Senchal... but she would be okay. If there was one thing about the Khajiit of Pellitine, they were survivors.


	2. The Little Ghost

Khalomani had planned on working until the dragon attacked. By the time it was brought down, the slums of southern Senchal were even more ruined than they had been already, several buildings that had already been falling apart now reduced to smoking piles of rubble. 

He had a thing about burnt up homes.

Always had to stick his nose in. Just in case.

Usually, he only found corpses, but today there was a small Khajiit lying in the ruins of what had probably been a house once. She was covered in ash, but she was breathing. Her fur was a little scorched, her dress singed.

That brought him back a bit. But she was alive. And alive was better than what he'd expected her to be.

She was given a bit of a once-over, then carefully picked up. The ash was wiped off her eyes, mouth, nose, ears. The Fanged One had told him to bring extra blankets, just in case the night got a bit colder than planned.

Extra blankets came in handy now.

She was so light he could lift her almost without effort. Where he wiped the ash off, her fur looked like it might be white.

She was too light for comfort, but... She was probably, what, seven? Or Dagi... Either would justify it just a bit.

Either way, she was coming with him. Once he confirmed the rest of the house was empty.

Empty. This house had been ruined before the dragon, now there was nothing salvageable.

Why attack a place like this?

He poked around for a bit longer before sighing, shifting the little khajiit in his arms and making his way to Senchal.

...Well, more the wall of Senchal, judging the distance he'd have to climb to just slip past the guards to get to the house. ...Ten feet.

Too tall to do with one hand and company. So he resigned himself to his fate of having to use the gate, slipping past the Shields without a word.

Nobody stopped him. He was pretty well known as Khati's by now. The little Khajiit in his arms shifted just a bit, a sigh slipping free from her lips.

He took a moment to pick the lock, closing and locking the padlock on the gate behind him, then unlocking the door, shutting it softly.

This place was familiar. He knew it well enough to pin exactly where the floor creaked now. He carried the little one to the living room, resting her on the couch and giving her a little pet before going to scout out the medkit in the kitchen.

...Well, either in the kitchen or Kayd's room.

There was one in both, fortunately.

The kitchen was closer. It didn't take too long to find it or find that all but one bottle of disinfectant was gone, the kit being carried into the living room. He set it down on the floor, plopping himself down beside the couch and the Khajiit.

She was half-conscious, blue eyes blinking up at him in confusion.

Khalomani watched her for a moment, then smiled just a little, his ears twitching.

"You're awake. Good."

She blinked again, still seeming disoriented. Her ears didn't move.

...Weird. He thought for a moment, then tried Ta'agra. Maybe that would work?

Still confused.

"...Can the little one hear this one?"

She was staring at his lips... A moment passed and then she blinked and shook her head.

"Oh."

He wrinkled his nose just a little, thinking before gently taking her hand, writing into her palm with his finger.

_ Now? _

A nod and a little smile.

Good.

His tail swayed as he gave her a little smile, pointing at the medkit with one hand and writing with the other.

_ The little one is hurt. This one was going to fix it. Is that alright with her? _

She nodded again and let her eyes close.

Alright.

It didn't take too long to get her patched up, thank Azurah. ...She was probably due for a good bath though. And food. And in need of a bed.

Especially since she'd fallen asleep while he was tending to her.

...That was fine. Nothing a warm towel and a bit of care couldn't clean up enough that she wouldn't be getting ash everywhere.

She was left for a few minutes, Mani creeping off, putting some more disturbing belongings away before returning. And up the little one went.

And then down onto the bed, the blankets getting pulled over her.

The rest could wait until she woke, at least.

She wouldn't stir for several hours after that.

She wasn't expected to, although hours was a long time to wait.

She'd wake up to the smell of something cooking.

He got a soft tug on the back of his shirt as she was suddenly behind him, looking up at him with curious pale blue eyes.

Thank Azurah Kayd did that a lot. She only got a small jump out of him, rather than teeth and claws and hissing, a moment of hesitation behind followed by him looking down and waving.

She took his hand and spelled out  _ food? _

He blinked a few times, then nodded, pointing over at a bowl on the counter.

...Curry?

She sniffed it then smiled and nodded.

Curry. It wasn't anywhere near as spicy smelling as what he was working on now, but... That was probably a good thing. He pointed to the bowl, then to her, grabbing a spoon off the counter and holding it out to her.

"It's yours now."

She took it, her smile widening some. She then carried it over to the table and sat down, her tail curled happily behind her.

Khalomani watched her for a moment, smiling just a bit. The remaining curry, now spiced to high hell, went into his own bowl. He sat across from her to eat, ears flicking a few times.

...It was odd, being more or less alone in the house with a stranger.

A stranger who was almost inhaling the curry. Evidently, she'd been starving.

She was going to have a stomach ache later.

...Thankfully he knew where they hid the cozies. She would be needing them.

When she finished, she blinked up at him, giving him an almost expectant look. Then her hands moved, forming letters.  _ Bath? _

She got a nod, Khalomani getting up, his tail swishing a little. He held his hand out for her, ears twitching a bit.

She took his hand and stood.

The little Khajiit was led to the bathroom, Khalomani opening the door. He took her hand, writing a little slower.

_ This one will find you clothes. _

That got a bright smile. Her dress was absolutely ruined, partially burned, and too grey from ash to even tell what color it had been.

She was going to have to borrow his clothes for now. And being over a foot taller than her, they probably wouldn't fit right. But. Nothing a little hemming couldn't fix.

He gave her a little pat before going to his room, opening the dresser and pulling out a set of clothes he didn't remember getting. He couldn't remember if he'd just found them in the dresser that'd been left behind in his home and decided to keep them and use them for something, but they were too small for him.

So... Hopefully they would fit her.

He could hear water running. Evidently she'd figured out the plumbing...

She probably knew plumbing from her previous home.

He left the clothes just inside the door, then went searching for his spare brush.

The water stopped running after a while, then he could hear splashes. Then silence. Then more splashes. Then rustling.

Then she peeked her head out of the bathroom.

She was alone in the hallway, Khalomani having left the brush with her clothes when he found it. He was busy cleaning up the dishes.

She grabbed the brush and ducked back into the bathroom. Fifteen or so minutes later she emerged, clean and free of ash. She was white with faint leopard spots and light blonde hair that was currently lying loose except for a few braids that had painted wood beads woven in.

As suspected, the clothes he'd found were a little big, but the tunic was basically a short dress. The pants would need to be hemmed.

Khalomani looked down at her, his tail swaying a bit. He gave her a little smile, reaching down and giving her a pat.

"Feeling better?"

She smiled and nodded up at him.

"Good. This one will go and get you clothes later."

Now that he could really see her, she probably looked familiar. He had seen her around Senchal a few times, begging, but never very successfully.

He stared down at her for a bit, then sighed, smiling just a bit and ruffling her hair. He got down to her level, signing as he spoke. "Does the little ghost have a name?"

_ Irisi. _

The fur on her neck looked a little strange... she wasn't quite as fluffy there, but she hadn't been burned there either.

"...Irisi."

He repeated the name a few times under his breath, ears twitching. He knew he'd left her a bit of gold now and then between jobs, but he never gave it much thought, nor paid much attention.

He tilted his head just a little, staring at her neck as he spoke, his hands following.

"How old is Irisi?"

_ Thirteen this winter. _

She could see Mani's ears slowly lower, his brows furrowing.

"...Too young to be alone like this."

Irisi took his hand and slowly spelled  _ This one has been alone a long time _ .

Khalomani stared down at her for a bit, then gave her head another pat.

"Not anymore she isn't. Not if this one can help it."

She blinked up at him, seeming a little confused. Maybe she hadn't caught everything he said?

...Maybe..?

He spoke a bit slower this time, his tail swaying. "This one has family who can help the little ghost find a home. He is not going to let her be alone."

She was staring at his lips again, her expression switching to a smile as he spoke. Irisi scooted a little closer, stood on her tiptoes, and touched her forehead to his chin.

_ Oh no, that was cute. _

He gave her a little smile, leaning down and bumping her forehead with his own before standing upright, smiling a bit more. "Let's get the little ghost clothes that fit, ya?"

Irisi nodded, her smile still wide and bright.

"Alright." He smiled just a bit, offering her his hand. Time to go shopping.

She took his hand and squeezed a little, the beads in her hair clinking.

Irisi was led out of the house, Khalomani lifting her up onto his shoulders. He wrote  _ Hang on _ into her hand before scaling the wall, perching on top of it, and gazing around for a bit before carrying her into the city.

She didn't need instructions to hang on, she hung on for dear life.

It wasn't anything unusual to see Khalomani hopping the lower roofs of Senchal with some form of cargo, but usually, that cargo wasn't alive, much less digging claws into his shoulders. But that was fine.

The heart attack he gave the merchants was not.

It did, however, get a quiet laugh from said cargo. That was the first noise he'd heard her make since rescuing her.

_ Oh no, that was cute. _

Khalomani started talking to the clothier, gesturing just a little to Irisi and he spoke. She caught the woman calling him Khalomani...

...Huh.

So that was his name.

She couldn't follow the conversation very well, it was too hard to decide whose lips to watch, but she did manage to catch his name and mouth it to herself, trying to imitate the shapes the woman had made.

It was a bit hard to figure out how to say it. This woman was Redguard and talking rather quickly, Khalomani having no issue with keeping up. She gave a nod before going over to her table, digging through things before starting to pull out dresses and robes.

Irisi's hand was taken gently.

_ This one doesn't know what the little ghost likes to wear. _

Irisi was hopelessly confused by the time he took her hand. She hopped off his shoulders and went to look at the clothes, watching intently as each dress was laid out.

The clothier seemed to just be getting out a lot of clothes that would fit. ...Maybe the chest was devoted to serving Dagi.. Or children?

Some of it definitely wouldn't work with Elsweyr weather. Long sleeves were a curse here. There was a similar dress to one she'd seen one of the merchants in the square wearing, a fancy one with gold accented and little blue jewels on the sleeves. A few pieces were actually two pieces, tube tops and skirts with some unifying piece. A few pairs of pants were there. Some much simpler things she'd seen on bakers and barmaids.

And then Irisi spotted something and her entire face lit up. A fancy set of robes in pale pink, like the one she'd seen once when the whole city was abuzz over some noble visiting. She pulled them out of the pile and held them up to him.

Khalomani looked down at her, blinking a few times. He looked... worried. Worried for just a moment. But... He sighed. Smiled.

"Get something else, too."

That was easy to do... she dove back into the pile and resurfaced with a pretty gold dress in a more Imperial influenced style.

That one got a little chuckle.

"This one sees the little ghost likes being pretty.."

A rapid nod.

He gave her head a gentle pat, looking at the pile before sighing. He was hopeless with looking pretty, and it showed. His own garbs were designed for him to turn into a shadow and avoid getting stabbed, with the silver bits barely shiny.

...He was probably overheating in that thing.

"Anything else the little ghost would like?"

She pointed down at her feet and the tattered sandals she was wearing.  _ Shoes? _

"We can get her shoes."

He looked over to the Redguard woman, speaking to her for a bit. She nodded, putting the rest of the dresses away before digging around for shoes.

...Smaller shoes were a bit harder to find.

Irisi waited patiently, her new dresses in his arms.

Khalomani patted her head without really thinking about it while they waited, leaning against the table and rolling a coin over his knuckles somewhat thoughtlessly. They didn't have to wait for too long, thankfully. A bunch of sets of little Dagi shoes and sandals were set before her, some with beads, or ribbons to hold them on, or laces. A few went higher than her knees.

She poked him and then wrote on his hand.  _ One or two? _

"Two."

Thank the Daedra dragon hunting had brought in more gold than he'd initially expected... The hunt was more profitable now when the drakes were hunting people to bring home for food.

Her eyes lit up again. Soon she had picked two pairs of shoes, one simpler sandals with beads, and one fancier pair that had ribbons that would be most of the way to her knees when tied on.

Khalomani smiled a little, picking up the shoes and the dresses. He thought for a moment, then looked down at her again.

"Anything else?"

Irisi thought for a little bit, then shook her head.

"Alright then.."

He gave her a pat, quietly paying for the dresses and shoes before lifting her up, chuckling.

"Anywhere else the Little Ghost wants to go?"

She grabbed his hand and spelled out  _ bakery. _

He raised a brow, grinning.

"For sweets?"

Nodnodnod.

"Alright, alright.."

He gave her a smile before seating her on his shoulder, carrying her through the streets. He didn't know Senchal that well, but he knew where to find baked goods at least. Both because he enjoyed them and there was no stopping Kayd.

He could feel her vibrating a bit... purring?

_ Oh no. _

"....Is the little ghost purring..?"

It got louder.

She could see his ears lift just a bit, a chuckle coming from him. He mumbled something, but she could tell he mentioned her being cute.

He could feel her purring, even if it was still barely audible, especially when she rested her chin on the top of his head.

She was definitely cute.

Soon enough, they were at the bakery, Khalomani gently setting her down and opening the door. "Go on."

Irisi scampered inside, the beads in her hair clicking together as she went.

He chuckled a bit, following her and humming. His beads didn't click together like he used to let them, but that was for Khati's sake.

...But, Khati wasn't here.

She was pointing excitedly at a pastry and gesturing to the woman behind the counter.

Khalomani came over, leaning over her shoulder and squinting just a little, trying to figure out what it was she was pointing to.

...a sweetroll.

His ears twitched a little as he stared at it, standing up straight and speaking to the woman, grinning a little.

One moment, she was sweetroll-less, the next, she had a box of four of them in her hands.

He got a little nuzzle as she took the box, her smile widening.

She got a nuzzle in return, Khalomani leading her back to the Landing. He picked the lock on the gate, shutting it behind them.

...Pretty house.

Irisi tugged on his sleeve and then wrote  _ safe here? _ on his palm. Why was he picking the lock?

"It's safe here. We were here before." He gave her a pat, chuckling. "This one just forgot to ask Ahnurr for a key."

That seemed to reassure her enough. Irisi looked around, taking in the courtyard... and then a roar broke the silence. Her ears went flat back against her head, she jumped, and a moment later she was cowering in the nearest corner as the winds from immense wingbeats buffeted the nearby trees.

Khalomani hissed up at the sky, his fur standing on end. He went over, scooping her up and carrying her into the house, snarling.  _ "Stupid scaled ones." _

She was shaking as he picked her up and didn't react at all to his snarled words, just burying her face in her hands.

Irisi was carried up the stairs and into the bedroom, being set down and gently wrapped up in the blankets. He gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders, running his hand through her hair.

"Shhh..."

That was when she finally began to relax, her ears slowly returning to their normal position. Irisi finally looked up and wrote  _ is it gone? _ into his palm.

"...From here, yes. It's probably landed somewhere… ...Do not worry. The Dragonguard will take care of it. They always do."

She nodded and tucked her head under his chin again, letting out a little sigh.

She was given a little pat, Khalomani sighing and mumbling.

"This one should sharpen his blades and get back out there to help... That and charge his bow."

That got a furious head shake. Irisi didn't want him going anywhere.

He blinked a few times, then chuckled, giving her a nuzzle. "Little one, this one's job is to protect others. But if it makes the Little Ghost feel any better, we will stay here for now. This one has a letter to write regardless.."

She wasn't letting go of him, so...

He just had a lap full of frightened child.

...This was fine.

He set his head down on top of hers, sighing and starting to rumble.

Considering she'd survived a dragon attack the day before, it wasn't surprising.

Ever so slowly he started to feel vibrating in return. Quiet purrs, more easily felt than heard when they were pressed close like this.

Not at all.

It wasn't until he'd started fighting them that the thought of a dragon destroying everything seemed unlikely. At least, until they began to fly over Auridon... But he'd seen and felt their wrath, bore its marks on his fur and bones. They were destructive. Uncontrolled. And people would fear them until they understood the damage that could be done and just how much damage one person could do to such a beast.

But... That was a lesson to be learned later. For now, he was just trying to ease the little ghost enough for them to go about the rest of the day.

She released her grip on him after a while and looked up, then grabbed his hand.  _ Sweetroll now? _

He blinked a few times, then gently nodded, easing his hold a little. "Sweetroll now."

Irisi hopped off his lap and gestured for him to stand.

He chuckled just a little, getting up and taking her hand.

He then got dragged to where they had left the box of sweetrolls, at which point Irisi dropped his hand and grabbed one. Her hand flashed with golden light, the sweetroll started steaming, and she offered it to him.

He blinked a few times, staring at it before shaking his head, chuckling. "No, thank you... They're yours."

That got a shrug before she bit into it. She certainly seemed happier than she had been after the dragon appeared.

He smiled just a bit, sitting on the counter and sighing.

....How was he going to explain this...

That was a very good question... Irisi didn't look like she was going anywhere anytime soon.

Would Khati understand? Hopefully.

He probably would. ...If not be a little harsh on him for babysitting while on vacation.

....but him being mad didn't make a difference.

She hopped up on the counter beside him, now eating her second sweetroll.

He blinked a few times, watching and chuckling.

"Eat slower... You'll hurt your stomach if you don't.."

Irisi blinked up at him but slowed down.

He gave her a little smile, ruffling her hair before he got up.

"This one has to write his letter... He will be back. Alright?"

She signed  _ okay _ .

He nodded, quietly leaving the room and going upstairs again.

....How to explain to Khati.

He could hear little noises downstairs, footsteps, beads clicking, dishes being moved.

_ Ahnurr, _

_ This one has stumbled into a bit of a predicament here in the South. He knows you are busy in the North with Kayd, and he apologizes for bothering you, but this is important, and this one feels it would be better explained in person than through the mail. _

_ If you are too busy, send someone we know. This one will explain it to them. _

_ This one hopes you are enjoying your vacation. _

_ -Mani _

Predicament was probably putting it lightly...

A crash from downstairs, then faint hissing.

Then claws clicking up the stairs and a little white blur clinging to his side.

Khalomani blinked a few times, looking down at her. 

....Slowly sighing.

"What was that?"

_ This one broke a glass getting water. She is sorry. _

He blinked a few times, tilting his head. "Are you hurt?"

Irisi shook her head.  _ She healed herself. _

"Well then don't worry about it." He gave her head a little pat, sighing. "There are many glasses. There is only one Irisi."

She nodded and then signed something else.  _ Say your name for this one? _

He tilted his head just a little to the other side, his ears twitching. "...Khalomani. ...this one forgot he never told you.."

Irisi's mouth moved, trying to imitate how he said it, but no sound came out.

_ Again. _

"Khalomani. ...Kha. Loh. Mah. Ni."

"...Mah-ni." She winced and rubbed her throat.

"Good enough. That's what this one's friends call him." He got up, folding up the letter, and lifting her up. "Let's get the little ghost her water, yes?"

Irisi nodded, not wanting to speak again.

He nodded back, carrying her down the stairs and back into the kitchen. "Now where did she drop this glass?"

She pointed to the floor in front of the sink, where there were shards of blue glass scattered.

He looked down at the glass, dusting off the counter and sitting her on it. He picked up the shards, dropping them into the garbage and glancing around to make sure none were left.

Her tail flicked and she pointed behind him, where the light from the nearby window sparkled on a piece he'd missed.

He blinked a few times, picking it up and tossing it into the trashcan too.

"Thank you."

_ What is this place? _

She looked curious.

"Oh. ...This is… It's... A little complicated. This is this one's father's house."

_ Irisi does not see people in it often. Where is Mani's father? _

"...He is.. ...Busy. He travels a lot. Works a lot. Right now he is in Rimmen, with this one's brother... He told this one to take a vacation from his work. And seeing as though he is this one's boss... This one could not say no."

_ What does he do? _

He furrowed his brows. ...How to tell her..

"...Does the little ghost know of Khati?"

Nodnodnod.

"Khati is this one's father. Not... Not truly. The Fanged One has no children of his own, just his husband's and this one. ...This one was adopted not too long ago.."

_ Irisi thought Khati was scary until she saw him in Senchal once. They say he helped the Dragonguard? He is the Mask-bearer? _

"He did... He has done many things. Has many titles. He is savior. Guardian. Protector. Father. Peace-maker. ...This one does not know where he would be without him."

_ He is kind to Mani? _

"Very. This one could not have asked for a better father."

_ That is good... kindness is rare here sometimes. _ Irisi's tail flicked.

"...He knows. We need more kindness in this world."

_ They do not like this one... she tries to stay out of sight in Senchal. _

"She will not have to anymore."

He patted her head again, chuckling.

"This one will make sure of it."

_ South Guard was worse to Irisi _ . Irisi gestured to her throat.

He blinked a few times, staring for a moment before gently lifting her head, frowning a little.

"...Brotherhood?"

...that was a healed knife wound. Irisi shook her head.  _ Pirates. _

He snorted, ears pressing back.

"This one hates pirates."

_ Irisi does not like them either... _

He nodded just a little, giving her a weak smile. "No pirates will touch the Little Ghost again. Promise. ....Does she want to come with this one for a moment?"

She nodded.

He nodded back, lifting her onto his shoulder and grinning just a little as they went through the house. She was brought out onto the terrace, Khalomani walking right up to the gate.

...The guarded gate.

"Pst."

The guards both tensed, one's hand going for his sword... and then they realized it was just Khalomani. "Five-claw."

"Nadraska. Suno." He grinned just a little, holding the letter up. "This one has a letter for the Fanged One."

Nadraska chuckled and took it. "This one will see it delivered."

"Good. It's important. Very." He gave Irisi a little pat, his tail flicking. "This one will take care of the house. If anybody unwanted comes, they will not be seen again."

Both guards chuckled, then Nadraska walked away. Suno grinned. "This one believes you, but the General does not want both of us leaving our posts."

He snorted, shaking his head and muttering.

"Nobody would dare touch the Fanged One's house, even if he was away. If the General gets mad, tell the General that this one told you to take a break because you were scaring the little one."

Irisi was giving both the guards a wary look, so... Suno shrugged. "Very well, if five-claw insists. This one will take the night off."

"Thank you... This one has the house covered. Promise."

Now both the guards were gone.

Khalomani gave him a little wave before setting Irisi down, his tail swaying.

"Go ahead and look around."

She gave him a curious look, but she went to go explore the terrace. This house was nice...

Khalomani sat on the edge of the fountain near the front door, smiling just a little bit. ...He started getting a little worried once she was out of sight though.

He could hear splashing.

...sigh.

He got up, following after her rather quickly. He didn't call for her. She wouldn't hear him.

...she was playing in the fountain at the side of the terrace.

Another sigh. A little grin.

"Irisi..."

So he sat on that fountain instead.

Irisi grinned and flicked a little water at him.

He snorted, tail thumping as she flicked water back.

That got a little laugh, then she winced and rubbed her throat again.

He blinked a few times, tilting his head, his hair following suit.

"...This one forgot your water, didn't he."

Nodnod.

"...Does she want this one to get it? Or would she rather come with?"

A head tilt, then...  _ bring it? _

"This one can bring it outside, yes."

She smiled.

He smiled back, giving her head a pat before he got up, heading back into the house. A minute later, he returned with a metal goblet filled with water, bringing it back to the fountain.

Irisi... wasn't there.

She was fifteen feet away trying to climb a tree.

He looked up at her, furrowed his brows.

"...Irisi?"

No response... she wasn't having much luck climbing it, at least.

A little louder.

Still no response.

He stared up at her, took a breath. And slowly rose his voice to a yell.

**"IiiiiirrriiIIIIIISSSSSIIII?"**

She jumped and promptly fell the three or so feet she'd managed to climb. She looked a little scared.

_ Shitshitshit- _

He set the goblet down quickly, scrambling over and picking her up.

"Sorry, sorry, this one did not mean to scare you. Are you alright?"

As soon as she saw it was just him, she calmed and gave him a weak smile, signing  _ this one could not hear you. _

At least she seemed unharmed.

"...He knows." He sighed, dusting her off a little. "Does the little ghost want to sit on the other porch? ...There's no trees, but... It's fresh air."

_ She can only hear loud things. Like dragons.  _ Irisi paused and then nodded.

"Like dragons..."He picked her up, giving her the water and muttering. "At least you can hear danger."

Which was why she'd gotten scared when he yelled. She smiled a bit and took a sip of the water.

Made sense.

He carried her back to the house and through the living room, through the hallway off of it. There was a door she hadn't seen opened yet, one that Mani approached and unlocked, pushing open and letting in the breeze.

As he said, it was a porch. A stone porch, with an awning and chairs, a small table, and a long couch without a back. Irisi was set down, Khalomani taking a seat on the couch and stretching a little.

"This one likes the porch.."

She was set down, but she promptly scooted over to his side and leaned into him after she drank the rest of the water.

He didn't seem to notice at first, ears twitching, eyes on the sea. But... He did notice after a few minutes, looking down at her.

"...Yes?"

Just soft purring as she nestled into his side. She didn't seem to want to say anything.

...This was fine.

He leaned back against the wall of the house, resting his arm on her shoulders and sighing, just listening to the waves and the gulls...

...soon enough, Irisi could feel him snoring.

But not for long, as she drifted off to sleep leaning up against him.

And so the day wore on...

Khalomani woke up as it was turning dusk, his ears twitching gently. He lifted his head, slowly opening his eyes.

....How long had they been asleep..? A few hours, at least.

Irisi was now curled up against his side, her head in his lap.

He blinked a few times, staring down at her and chuckling just a little. Irisi was picked up and carried back inside, up to the bedroom.

Halfway up the stairs, she stirred and blinked up at him.  _ This one is hungry. Dinner? _

He blinked a few times, stopping and looking down at her.

"...The little ghost is hungry again?"

...He didn't feel hungry. But... Khati knew that he was just used to skipping meals because of that. Which wasn't healthy.

Irisi nodded.

"...Alright. What does the Little Ghost feel like eating?" He turned, starting back down the stairs. ...It'd been a few hours. Khati had probably gotten his letter by now.

_ This one has choices? _ She seemed confused by that.

"Why wouldn't she?"

_ She likes fish. _

He chuckled a little, muttering. "This one does too. ...What kind of fish does she want?"

They strolled into the kitchen, Irisi getting set on the counter.

"Dhufish? Longfin?"

_ Longfin? _

"The one with the pointy nose."

_ Does Mani have river perch? _

That was a rarer fish, but probably. Khati also liked fish.

"...Probably. Let this one check."

He set her down on the counter, going to the icebox and digging around a little. ...Not too surprised to find it actually stocked.

...They must have known he'd come home when he said he was going to the South.

He looked over his shoulder, nodding a bit. "We do."

She smiled and nodded.  _ It's this one's favorite. _

"Well then that is what we'll have."

He pulled the perch out of the icebox, muttering.

"This one only wishes he knew how to heat it faster.."

Irisi reached for it.

He blinked a few times, handing it over and watching, tail swaying.

She concentrated a little, her hands glowing with warm gold light... the ice was melting off the fish.

His ears perked up as he grinned, chuckling and poking the fish. It had a little give. Good.

"Impressive!"

He got handed back a thawed out fish, then she signed  _ Irisi ran out of magicka... _

"That's fine. She won't have to use it." 

He took the fish, digging around and getting out a cutting board. Sure, they had kitchen knives.

But he used a dagger.

Irisi hopped off the counter and went to wash her hands.

...then dig through the icebox until she found a mango, which she proceeded to nibble on while he was preparing the fish.

Thankfully, fish typically didn't take too long to cook.

Fortunately, but she still finished the mango before the fish was ready.

By that point, Irisi had scrambled back up onto the counter and was watching him cook.

Mani had a weird way of cooking fish. But... He'd been cooking fish for a long while. And if putting them in wine was how he was going to do it, that's how he was going to do it.

She wasn't going to ask questions, she was just enjoying having food.

And soon enough, she had food right in front of her.

And it was all hers.

Mani got a little nuzzle before she started eating.

Khalomani gave her head a pat, stretching a little.

_ Is Mani tired? _

"...Just a little."

Irisi got up, pushed her empty plate aside, and tugged him toward the stairs.

"Iri-- what are you doing?"

He followed anyway, his ears flattening a bit.

No response because she wasn't looking at him, but it was easy enough to guess when she pushed open the door to his bedroom and pointed at the bed.

_ She will clean up. Mani sleep. _

He furrowed his brows a little, shaking his head.

"This one needs to watch over you. He can wait to sleep."

Irisi pointed again and signed more insistently.  _ Mani sleep. _

"This one told Suno and Nadraska that he would watch the house... And besides, he is expecting visitors by now."

A frown.  _ Mani sleep if this one sleeps? _

"Only if she also sleeps. But she will sleep first."

That got her to drag him over to the bed, flop down, and try to tug him down too.

Khalomani sighed, sitting on the bed and muttering. "This one does not use the bed much.."

He was going to use it tonight. Irisi snuggled into his side and after a few minutes, he could feel her purring.

He just... Sat there for a bit. ...Then sighed, laying down and covering his face.

His side of the room was brighter than his side of the room at home by a landslide, at the insistence of both Kayd and Khati. You can't lurk in darkness forever, they'd said.

And now he had a bed that was far fancier than anything he needed and more room than he'd ever use without Kayd being in the bed too, and while the blankets were soft and warm, they didn't quite feel right. ...But he couldn't just bring his room in Bangkorai to Senchal.

He probably could have Khati import the same furniture if he asked, though. But for now, he had a small white Khajiit using him as a pillow as she purred herself to sleep.

He probably could... But that'd be asking a lot of him.

And at least he had a bed. A nice bed. ...why didn't he use his bed, again? Besides it feeling empty...?

...ehh ...doesn't matter.

He was using it now.

If he knew Mani wanted that, Khati would probably just offer or do it for him to discover the next time he visited the Landing.

Irisi seemed to like using him as a pillow.

...this...

This was fine. A little nap wouldn't hurt. And she did only go to sleep so he would... It would be mean to not...

...not..?

_...hrrk. _


	3. Welcome to the Family

Of all the things Khati had expected to find in the Landing after receiving Mani's letter, his adopted son asleep with a vaguely familiar white Dagi girl using him as a pillow wasn't anywhere on the list. But that's exactly what he found when he arrived, after noting the distinct absence of the guards, the shards of glass in the trash, and the dinner dishes that hadn't been cleaned up.

He probably expected to find no-one.

But... There they were. Khalomani, asleep, legs hanging over the side of the bed, with a little Dagi he vaguely recognized. Just... Nowhere near as dirty, and wearing clothes he remembered belonging to Crevan, a pair of dresses and sandals set on the desk.

....This was much more than just a predicament.

"Azurah lend this one patience," Khati sighed. He remembered the girl now, he'd often seen her begging in the streets of Senchal and mostly being ignored by the city's residents.

He was going to have to wake Khalomani and get the explanation.

Of all the times for him to be sleeping deeply enough to not hear him, it was in an unguarded house with a stranger.

But he woke up easily enough, baring his teeth and almost springing up to attack him before he realized it was him. Thankfully, he didn't move. That would have woken the other Khajiit up...

"...This one expected you sooner."

"This one was in Dune, consulting with the Mane," Khati shrugged. "It took longer to get your letter. Now tell this one what happened."

"...This one thought the Fanged One was still in Rimmen."

He rubbed his face a little, sighing.

"...Apologies. ...This one, he was between hunts... He was poking around the ruins near the walls. Just in case. Because they were not as scorched before. And the Fanged One knows how this one is about burnt places... and, well..."

He gestured a little at the girl, muttering. "This one found Irisi... So he brought her home. He couldn't just leave her alone and let what happened to him happen to someone else..."

"Do not worry, do not worry, it was an unexpected errand. One cannot deny the Mane when you helped them walk the Path." The story... wasn't what he expected either. A child, pulled out of the rubble of a burnt building, who was obviously very attached to Khalomani already. Khati sighed. "So we must figure out what to do with her..."

His ears twitched a little as he looked away, brows furrowing just a bit. Even after two, maybe three years of knowing him, it was still hard to read his face at times.

"...The little ghost does not have family, either... And she's only a kitten. Younger than the Deathless One. ...The people of Senchal do not like her. The ones in South Guard tried to kill her. Nobody wants a kitten who can't hear you when you speak or reply to you with words."

Khati knew that look... "So she is your kitten now?"

Khati knew that look because he'd given that look... And had been given that look by Siri more than once. ...albeit, it was while he was drunk, and he was trying to adopt the neighbors.

"...This one can make room at his home. It's not too hard."

"This one was not expecting to become a grandfather so soon." He sighed, but he was smiling. "If it makes Khalomani happy, he cannot object."

"This one was not expecting to  _ ever  _ make the Fanged One a grandfather. But here he is with a kitten before he's even laid with someone." He chuckled a little, rubbing his face and mumbling.

"He's getting too soft... ...what happened to the times when he could slit throats and take trophies without a thought..?"

"She seems attached to you. When did you find her?" Khati was already pondering how to tell Kayd.

His ears twitched a little as he furrowed his brows, mumbling.

"...two days ago? Maybe three?"

He chuckled. "Go back to sleep, Mani. This one will make himself at home and you can tell him more when you wake, yes?"

"This one is fine..." He puffed up his cheeks a bit, moving his stray braids back to their normal spot by his ear. "He is just... occupied. ...with being a pillow."

Khati grinned. "Then when your kitten wakes up, come introduce her to this one."

"...Alright." He sighed, rubbing his face and stretching his legs, muttering. "This one managed to find boots that actually work with his paws. ...Elsweyr is definitely khajiit land."

"Always buy shoes in Elsweyr or from other Khajiit, yes? That is the only way to be sure."

"Mmhmm."

He could see Mani's tail thump against the side of the bed as he stared at the ceiling. ...He wanted to move, but… Irisi was on his chest. And moving at all, even to pull his paws up onto the bed, would probably wake her. 

"...this one's legs are numb."

She hadn't stirred at all for them talking, of course, but movement would wake her. Khati smiled and shook his head. "Either wake the kitten or suffer are your choices."

Khati got a look. ...Then a blep. The blep of dissatisfaction.

"This one will suffer. And the Fanged One will suffer with him later."

"He expects no less." Khati chuckled softly as he left, heading back downstairs. Probably to write a letter to Kayd.

Probably. For now, he sighed, carefully pulling his braids over his shoulder and starting to work on redoing them.

A half an hour or so later, Irisi shifted off his chest. He was free now if he wanted to move.

He was done with his braids and starting to doze again by then...

So they slept upstairs while Khati, downstairs at his desk, penned a letter to Kayd that he would be staying a day or two in Senchal to deal with something.

It was an hour or so later when the house shook and shouts could be heard from outside.

Khalomani bolted upright, hissing toward the window and putting his hand on Irisi's shoulder, fur standing upright. He picked her up without even signing anything, wrapping her in the blanket before rushing down the stairs.

**_"KHATI?!"_ **

Irisi hissed a little bit as she was grabbed and abruptly carried downstairs, flinching as he shouted.

Khati stood in the doorway, his bow on his back. "It's another damn dragon, stay here. I've got it."

"Not without this one you don't."

Irisi was set down in the living room, Khalomani holding her shoulders. He was tense, she could tell, but his grip on her shoulders was gentle.

"Irisi, this one has a problem to take care of, okay? Be a good kitten for him and stay. Here. If the house starts to give, run as fast as you can. Keep the blanket over you. There is a wagon toppled over in a ditch nearby. The dragons don't touch it. There's no reason to. This one wants you to hide in it if she can't hide here. Alright?"

She let out a little whine and shook her head. He was speaking too quickly for her to understand most of it, but she could tell he was leaving her alone and she didn't like that.

"Irisi, listen." He was speaking slower now, his ears pressing against his head. "This one will be back soon. Stay. If the house gives, go to the wagon. This one will be back soon. Promise."

Her ears folded back and she nuzzled him before very reluctantly letting him go. Khati had already left to go fight the dragon, the door hanging open behind him.

Khalomani pressed his forehead against hers before grabbing his bow off the wall, sprinting off into the darkness.

It was a frost dragon that landed at the mostly ruined farm just outside the city. There was already a group of about fifteen fighting it, Khati among them.

He hated frost dragons. And knew full well you have to get close quickly or risk getting caught in the winds.

Fortunately, he got there before it Shouted the winds into existence. A few moments after he reached Khati's side, there they were.

From there, it was a rapid fight. More and more passing adventurers, a few Dragonguard, and Shields swarmed in, and within twenty or so minutes the dragon was dead with only a few people sporting frozen fur.

It was twenty minutes of trying not to take too many steps back and aiming for the throat and eyes. Twenty minutes of shivering. Twenty minutes of constantly checking for frost forming on the ground. Checking for impending doom. Checking to make sure Khati was beside him. Trying to keep close to someone who knew the magics they needed when their heads would feel like they were splitting apart.

It wasn't a fun fight. He'd lost Khati twice. Gotten smacked through the air and sent spiraling, too close to razor-sharp shards for comfort. Thank Azurah these things only showed their nasty faces now and then...

Khati helped him stagger back to the Landing after the dragon was dead. The front door was still open, the couch was empty... and Irisi was nowhere in sight.

He was trying his best to keep pace with Khati, keeping his arm wrapped under his to make sure they didn't lose balance. His side was screaming, but he was ignoring it the best he could. He made eye contact with the spot he'd left Irisi.

And immediately panicked.

**_"IRISI?"_ **

"Fuck," Khati swore, "Did she run? It stayed away from the city, but the fight was loud."

Khati was barely acknowledged, Khalomani starting to search the house. Under beds, in low cabinets, wherever a Dagi might be able to fit, leaving a trail of chaos in his wake.

Irisi was stuffed into the tiniest cabinet she could fit into, her hands clamped over her ears and her eyes tightly closed.

Khalomani stopped in his tracks when he found her, his ears pressing against his head. He sat down in front of her, his tail flicking. "...Irisi?"

Her nose twitched, then she opened one eye, then the other. Then she sprung out of the cabinet and tackled him, clinging to him and sobbing.

He cringed just a little, a little "hrk" being heard. He didn't bother with it though, holding her tight and rumbling softly. "This one's here..."

It took a long while for her to calm down, but finally she spelled into his hand.  _ Thought you were gone. _

"This one wouldn't leave you like that..." He sighed, nuzzling her and mumbling. "Not like that. Never like that..."

_ No more dragons. Stay. _

"...He will for now."

He got up as carefully as he could, gently kicking the cabinet shut and starting to waddle back to the living room, fixing whatever doors he'd thrown open on his way back.

"Found her..."

Khati had already fixed most of them. Irisi just let him carry her, still clinging tightly to him.

"Good," Khati sighed. "She doesn't like dragons. Have to remember that."

"Mm..." He set Irisi down on the couch, sitting carefully beside her and trying not to cringe, leaning down and muttering. "Nobody likes dragons at first.."

Irisi scooted closer, her hand glowing with gold light now as she healed him. Khati watched, his expression distant.

"No." He puffed up just a little, gently pushing her hand away. "This one will be fine. The little ghost needs her energy."

She put her hand right back and finished, giving him a look.

He puffed up his cheeks at her, reaching out and pinching her nose with a weak chuckle.

"Stubborn little one.."

That got a little grumble as the glow died.  _ Does Mani still hurt? _

"...he hurts, but it will pass." He turned his head to Khati, his tail thumping. "...Fanged One."

"Hm?" Khati lifted his head. 

Irisi followed Mani's gaze, seeming confused for a moment before she signed.  _ Is this Ahnurr? _

"I don't speak sign, little one..."

Khalomani nodded, his tail thumping. "He is. ...The Little Ghost has to write to him though. ...Khati, come."

He patted the couch a little, muttering. "This one knows you're more careful than he is, but still..."

Irisi scooted over so Khati could join them on the couch. After a moment's hesitation, she took his hand and spelled her name.

Khalomani smiled just a little, his tail flicking as he tapped her shoulder gently, pointing to Khati's elbow gently.

Irisi touched Khati's elbow, causing him to flinch. He'd skidded on some frost after being thrown, and while Mani knew by now that Khati didn't show pain, he could read his father well enough to know he hurt, and Irisi seemed to be able to tell. She took a few moments to gather her magicka and then her hands started glowing gold. She pressed one to his elbow and the other to his side.

Mani gave him a little smile, his tail thumping. He didn't interrupt Irisi this time, ruffling her hair and purring just a little.

"Good job, little one."

...It was odd, hearing Mani purring. He only really did it around Khati when he was half asleep, comforting him, or with him and Kayd.

Khati returned Mani's smile with a weak one of his own, seeming uncomfortable, but he let her finish. She was tiny, even for a Dagi... When she pulled away, the glow dying from her hands, Khati gently tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

"How old is Irisi?"

She grabbed his hand and spelled  _ Thirteen soon. _

He could see a little flicker of something across Mani's face, but it was there and gone in an instant. Khati didn't like pity, but that didn't mean nobody felt it for him.

"Mani says Irisi was alone?"

She nodded. They talked like that for a little bit, Khati being poked when he accidentally spoke too fast, and Irisi carefully writing into his palm. Finally, Khati ruffled her hair and pulled away. 

"Welcome to the family, little one."

Irisi smiled up at him and purred.

While they were talking, Mani got comfortable, his ears flicking now and then at the sound of Khati's voice. At some point he'd leaned against Khati's shoulder, but by the time they were done he was almost asleep again, whiskers twitching a little.

"Tell Mani this one went to speak to the General."

Irisi nodded and then curled up against Mani's side even as Khati carefully dislodged himself, seeming intent on leaving.

"No..." Mani puffed up a little, opening his eyes just a bit and glaring at him. "...stay."

Khati sighed softly. "This one needs a few minutes... he will go get fresh air, then he will return. Okay?"

"...he comes back, or this one gets up and hunts him down."

"You will not have to hunt him down, he promises."

Khalomani watched him for a long few moments, his ears slowly pressing against his head. He sighed, turning his gaze away. He looked... Guilty...? It was hard to tell.

"...alright."

Khati ruffled Mani's hair and then slipped out the back door. Irisi watched him go, then signed to Mani  _ Ahnurr okay? _

"...he's alright. Ahnurr is..." He snapped his fingers a few times, trying to find the right word. "....Ahnurr is lonely."

_ Why? _

"His husband is gone. He's been gone for several years, but you don't just move on from that..."

He gave Irisi a gentle pat, mumbling.

"This one doesn't think anyone's healed him since his Siri..."

_ Did this one make him sad? _

Probably a little, but it was unavoidable...

"...Just a little. ...Templars aren't too common. ...especially not ones that help the Fanged One."

_ She is sorry.. _ . Irisi frowned.  _ Should she apologize? _

"No... It's not the Little Ghost's fault.." He gave her a pat, mumbling. "She did not know... And the world is cruel sometimes."

She nodded and nestled into him, tucking her head under his chin and slowly starting to purr.

He gave her shoulder a little squeeze, tail thumping a few times. Having her there was nice, but...

"...This one will be back, alright?"

Irisi nodded and pulled away.

He nodded back, getting up and patting her head before going quietly after Khati, tail flicking.

Khati was on the terrace, leaning against the wall and staring out at the sea.

Khalomani crept up beside him, gently tapping his wrist before leaning beside him. He didn't say anything... Not yet.

"This one is tired, Mani..." Khati murmured finally. "Tired of being tired."

"...He knows." He sighed, rubbing his face a little. "Didn't Rona tell you something like that..?"

He sighed and nodded. "Yes... before he vanished."

Life was wearing on Khati, that was easy to see. Having to call for Adara'hai every other month was taking its toll. Khati was exhausted, and the only reasons he was holding on now were for Mani and Kayd. It would be all too easy to just  _ let go _ ... but his sons needed him. And now his granddaughter, apparently.

Khalomani gave his shoulder a squeeze, his tail flicking as he muttered.

"This one knows it sounds stupid, but.. ....Maybe you should take a break from visiting the Cantors? You've been doing well... A month or two of waiting won't hurt. Although it'll shorten your temper a bit..."

"That sounds good... right now, this one just wants to sleep some, honestly," he murmured. "He just apologizes if he frightens Mani's little one, he promises he does not mean to. This one has been thinking... he might take a break from his dealings and ask Raz for an assignment, for old times' sake. Something to change this one's routine."

He'd been exorcised just before Mani left for Senchal, after all...

"Don't apologize. She's timid, but she likes you. A friend of this one is a friend of hers." He reached up, patting Khati's head. "The Fanged One needs to work on sharpening his claws a bit. People will think he's going soft like this one."

Khati snorted. "Only for his family. But an assignment as an Eye might help, this one has not served Ayrenn directly in a long time."

"Ayrenn is a good woman." He chuckled a little, mumbling. "Even if some of her other eyes like to poke at her.."

He laughed and nodded. "Yes, but any of them would die for her without hesitation. Raz almost did, once... he was furious with this one for disobeying the order, but this one could not let him die."

"Of course not..." He rubbed his face a little, muttering. "He is family. Just as much as this one and the Fanged One are."

"That was before this one had admitted he was," Khati sighed, his tail flicking behind him. "But that was how he realized."

He nodded just a little, mumbling. "You never know until they're gone with some of them.."

Khati nodded. "He will do that, then... after he returns to Rimmen and tells Kayd he is an uncle unless Mani would like to tell him?"

"Kayd does not like being told things second-hand. Remember last time?"

He winced. "Then Mani and Irisi should come back with him to tell Kayd in person."

"Mm..." He stared off at the sea for a few quiet moments, his ears twitching a little. "...Khati?"

"Yes?"

"Did you ever tell Kayd about Rona?"

He sighed. "This one did not feel he should tell that story without your permission..."

"Good... ...He does not need to know. Not yet." His ears flicked a few times as he sighed, mumbling. "Although our plans to free him are on hold until further notice."

"Take care of the little one first," Khati agreed.

"Mm..."

He looked over his shoulder toward the door, tail flicking as he sighed.

"This one did not think this through. He'll admit that... But sometimes good things happen when you don't think."

"Exactly..."

Anything else Khati would've said was cut off by a soft knocking. Irisi peeked out of the door, giving them a curious look.

His ears perked just a little, eyes turning to Khati as he muttered. "Looks like the Fanged One's inescapable naptime is here."

Irisi signed  _ This one is lonely _ .

Khati just smiled. "Very well... he could use a nap."

He gave her a little nod, looking to Khati and mumbling.

"Try not to crush her."

"He will do his best."

Khati headed back inside, motioning for Irisi to follow him. She gave Mani a look, but then followed.

Mani trailed behind them, chuckling just a little to himself.

Khati was in for being stuck in one place for at least five hours. Probably. He wasn't sure how much sleep he'd managed to get before their rude awakening.

That was okay, Khati needed the sleep. Although Irisi only slept beside him for an hour before she went to find Mani and dragged him up to the bed too.

She wanted cuddles from them both.

That was fine.

He'd taken the hour to clean up, doing the dishes, putting them away, and fixing whatever evidence of his little panic was left behind. By the time Irisi came down to find him, he'd more or less settled himself on the couch again. But... She wanted to go upstairs. So he got up. It hurt a bit still, even if the damage was gone, but he'd be fine.

Whether or not Khati was fine being used as a pillow was a subject of debate, but... If he was against it, they'd know.

There were now three people who could safely use Khati as a pillow. Kayd, Mani, and Irisi.

Irisi was probably small enough to just curl up between Khati's side and Khalomani, regardless of whether or not Mani curled in on himself or not.

But Khati was comfortably stuck with his son's head on his shoulder and his spontaneous granddaughter. ...He probably knew by now not to mention Mani purring in his sleep.

Khati was out cold and hadn't noticed. Irisi sandwiched herself between them both and purred herself to sleep.

Good. ...And at this point, they all needed the sleep.

That they did, and this time no dragons would disturb it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kayd and Siri, mentioned only, belong to Rooadoodle.

**Author's Note:**

> Khati and Irisi are mine, Khalomani belongs to NoxTrashFiend, who wrote this with me.


End file.
